


Birds and the Bees

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: Connor, largely unaware about the complexities of relationships, has some interesting questions for you. What follows from those questions is a lot of awkwardness, explanations, sex and wine spilt.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally! I'm moving the rest of my fics onto here and I'm starting off with arguably my most popular series. This is popular both on Tumblr and Wattpad, so I hope to see some of you here from there!
> 
> FYI: I wrote all of my Detroit fics years ago, so my writing isn't as good as I like to think it is now.

“Y/N, may I ask you a personal question?” Connor asks out of nowhere, seating himself on the couch next to you. 

“I guess so. My life is already an open book as it as so what’s the point in stopping now” You reply, picking up your glass of wine to take a sip. Which was a big mistake. 

“Have you ever had sex?” 

You spit your drink. Everywhere. Coughing and spluttering, you feel Connor’s hand on your back, patting to help clear your airways. Before you can even try to form any sort of word to that question, you hear him speak before you.

“Why did you begin to choke Y/N? There is no form of distress that caused it.”

Still wheezing, you manage to get out “It was the question”.

Connor, bless his soul, has absolutely no idea what you’re implying. “Y/N, that’s impossible. Words said can’t make you choke, they don’t have enough pressure to cause it"

“No, no, I mean what you said. It shocked me, I’ve never thought that would come out of your mouth”

Even now, Connor still looks confused, his face looking like a lost puppy. When you see him like that, you can’t help but try to put him out of his misery.

“Connor, do you actually know what sex is?”

“Of course, it’s when two people who love each other hug and kiss at the same time”

God forgive me for my sins you think, already preparing yourself to actually explain.

“Oh Connor, I’m afraid that’s not what it actually means,” From his immediate look of confusion again you continue ,”You do know that men and women are different in some areas don’t you?”

“Yes, of course, women have vaginas and men have-”

“Alright, alright, that’s fine, you don’t need to tell me. Look, you were right about the first part atleast. When a man and woman are in love, they do have sex. How they do it though invloves what makes them different. Think about it this way- one needs something to enter it and the other wants to enter something”

That made it worse. Though you’ve explained it now, you’ve never seen the android look more mortified and embarrassed at the same time. If Connor could blush, your sure he’d look like a tomato- a blue tomato that is…

“Why would they do that?! What is the purpose of it?”. You can’t help but giggle when Connor looks around horrified, as if his innocence has been ripped for him. 

“They do it because it gives them lots of pleasure and it’s a very intimate thing to do”

Connor’s only reply is ‘Oh’. Now that that is out of the way, you quickly grab your wine glass, asking before you take a sip “Why did you want to know anyway”. Another mistake.

“I was hoping we could do it”

Wine. Everywhere. And more coughing.

———————


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has another question and the reader feels prepared this time… Or maybe not.

A few days later after some fun times were had ;)

“Y/N, I have another question” Connor appears once more, sitting down next to you again on the couch.

This time, you prepare yourself for whatever is going to come out of his mouth, moving all cups filled with liquid away from you to resist drinking them. You learnt your lesson last time and you’d much rather not repeat it again. 

“What is Anal?”

Your head falls forward into your hands. How in God’s name are you going to explain this to him and his untouched, innocent brain? Sex was different because Connor eventually understood that its main purpose was creating new life yet still couldn’t for the life of him understand the pleasure side of it. Well, that was until you actually tried it for the first time- then his attitude changed quickly. However, this, a bodily feature that was meant for something else entirely; you pray to every God that he will survive this explanation. 

“Do you have any idea of what it might be first?”. You know that this question might backfire, but you need some form of a starting line. It might actually help ease his upcoming horror. 

“I’m guessing it has something to do with sex. But I’m unable to figure out what else could you do to have this ‘Anal’”

“Well, for a starter, it’s pretty much the same thing as Sex but doesn’t happen in the same place as before, for women. And some men too”

“How could that be possible? Men don’t have anything similar to women in… that area except for one thing, but that has an entirely different…” He trails off at the look on your face, his eyes widening slowly with the realisation that comes. If you thought Connor was mortified before, then you clearly haven’t seen true horror before. 

“Why on earth… W-why would someone… I don’t understand this at all, Y/N!”. You never would have thought it, but here Connor is, at a loss for words ,”Why would they try to use that… passage. It’s made for a very different function”

“Some people like it. As long as they aren’t hurting anyone, I don’t see the problem”

“Hurting anyone? Wouldn’t a man entering that certain area, not built for such action, hurt the woman?”

“They prepare Connor. They use certain methods to make sure the woman is ready and so that the man can enter easily”. Now he looks pale, very pale and you can’t help letting out a little giggle, leaning over to him and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He turns towards you and buries his head in your breasts, wrapping his arms tightly around you so he can hide from what he’s just heard. 

“We don’t have to do this, right Y/N. Already, the knowledge that it was in that area put me off, but the fact that it could hurt you as well? No. No way!”

Stroking your hands through his hair and smiling down at him, still hiding, you reassure “Don’t worry Connor, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m sure you’d agree that the other thing was fun enough as it is”

The answer to that question is clear when you’re suddenly pushed back to lay flat on the couch and a now smirking android rises up over you. 

Oh yeah, it’s safe to say he loves that other thing now…….

———————-


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is fed up with the way Connor always puts his pleasure last so it’s time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The sexy times have arrived!

Connor has been insatiable. With his newfound knowledge of the wonders of sex, he’s been having you anywhere and everywhere. In your bed, on the couch, lying on the kitchen counter, on the washing machine- you’d even managed to sneak one in at the station. Sex is likely his new favourite thing and you have no doubt that his mind is no longer innocent to such things anymore. And are you complaining? No. Well not fully. The pleasure you have been receiving has been amazing, for both of you, but there is something that continues to nag at you- Connor’s reluctance to except pleasure from you. He’ll happily initiate sex, finding you wherever you are so he can explore your body and drive you to multiple orgasms. But every time you try to do anything for him, like trying to kneel down so you can blow him, he’ll seem to accept it at first but then quickly move the situation on, slipping into your sex and making you forget about it as you both reach your highs together.

Of course, you still love every intimate moment, but you can’t help feeling like he’s holding himself back from getting more of his own pleasure. Recently, your late night fantasies have consisted of Connor grabbing hold off you and leading you to kneel in front of him, slipping his hard shaft into your mouth for you to suck on. Grabbing your head, he’d use your face to race him towards his own pleasure before picking you up and throwing you on the nearest available surface to cum in you. You know that he’s capable of doing this as you’ve seen him act with power when he’s working, especially at the station. Many times, you’ve watched him intimidate suspects, pressuring them into confessing, so you know that he is capable of taking the reins so he can get his own pleasure.

It’s up to you to give him the nudge to do that.

Slipping into your bedroom, dressed for the occasion wearing a lace blue baby doll, you sneak over to Connor who lies on the bed, his eyes closed. You know at this point every once in a while he has his weird mind meetings with CyberLife, distracting him, so you’ll be able to get down and dirty before he can push you away.

When you reach the bed, you try to slip on as silently and sneakily as you can, crawling forwards and sitting between his legs. Your hands reach up to grab his jeans’ zipper, slowly pulling it down and reaching your hand in to wander underneath his boxers. While your hand quickly locates and gently grabs hold of his shaft, your other pulls his underwear down so both them and his pants are gathered around his thighs. Before you begin, leaning down so your face is his next to him, you double-check that he’s distracted and seeing his LED still glowing, you quickly lower your mouth on the tip.

His legs spasm with your first lick and you eyes race up, making sure he hasn’t awoken. The second time, when he jolts again, you simply continue, circling the crown with your tongue and kissing the sides. As you eventually begin to move down his shaft, he begins to harden more and his other reactions increase. His breathing picks up and gentle moans leave his mouth as you move your hand to stroke where your mouth hasn’t touched yet, still paying great attention to his tip.

Your eyes begin to grow heavy with desire as you slowly start sliding your mouth up and down his shaft, lapping at his tip everytime you do. When you notice Connor seems to be coming closer to waking up, you quickly take him fully into your mouth, swallowing and groaning at the same time, causing him to buck and arch his back. You go to lift your head back up but a hand falls onto the back of your head, pushing you back down just as you reach his tip.

“Don’t stop Y/N. Keep going!”

With Connor’s command in your mind, you really get to work. Using your hand to pump him while you continue sucking him deeper into your mouth, you revel in the fact that you’re finally giving pleasure to your man. He’s obviously enjoying it, as he bucks into your mouth again, his other hand gripping the sheets tightly in his fist. As you continue working on him with your mouth, you notice that he seems to become more rougher, gripping your hair tighter to keep you in place as gradually begins to thrust into your mouth by himself. You didn’t think you’d enjoy it this much, but causing Connor to go this wild and take control over you like an alpha male… you can feel your whole body getting excited because of it, wetness building where you want him most.

When he pulls your throat back onto him fully again, you manage to get your tongue out between him and your bottom lip, licking his sensitive balls. He groans again, shuddering and you actually think that he’s going to come when you swallow around him again, but he’s suddenly pulling your off him and for a second you think that he might have changed his mind like usual. But how very wrong you are…

You’re quickly thrown onto the bed, your babydoll quickly getting stripped off and thrown over Connor’s shoulder. While he leaves you on the bed, panting from both lust and shock combined, you get to watch as he quickly removes his own clothes, crawling over you when he’s fully revealed. You don’t have time to breathe before his shaft his suddenly inside you, your wetness allowing him easy entrance.

“Your so naughty Y/N,” He growls, thrusting into you without cause, “Taking advantage of me while is was distracted? Especially with work?”. You know he isn’t serious as you can see him smiling teasingly above you. However, because of the mind-boggling pleasure he’s giving you every time his shaft plunges back into you, your mind can only resort to trying to defend your actions.

“I just wanted you… Ugh, to feel… Christ, the pleasure you’ve been… giving me too!”. You end up screaming as he hits your sweet spot inside you, sending your nerves haywire. You were used to gentle, passionate lovemaking but this… this is wild and abandoned sex.

Without you realising it, Connor has almost covered you while you’d been dazed with pleasure, slipping his hands underneath you to grab your ass and hold you steady. Every thrust results in him grinding against your clit, rubbing his chest along your already sensitive nipples. In this position, he has full control of you, taking his pleasure just like you wanted while still sending you wild at the same time.

“Connor! Please, I need more!”. Even though you were easily racing towards your orgasm, you needed something else to give you that push as right now, you were hanging on a very thin line towards it. He looks down at you and seeing the desperation in your eyes, he scoops you up, his arms already around you and wrenches you along his shaft.

This is what you need. You have no feeling left in your body as he moves, grinding your clit with the base of his shaft while it mercilessly continues feeding into you. Control of your body is nonexistent and you simply hang there limply, your head hanging as he leads you both towards one of the most powerful orgasms you think you’ll ever have.

“Y/N, I detect your heart rate increasing. Please tell me you’re going to come”

You can only manage to whimper out “I’m close” before you resort back to moaning, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Connor quickly forces his hand between you, gathering moisture from your sex so he can tease and rub your swollen clit. When he leans down and covers one of your nipples with his mouth, you know you’re done for as your release riots through your body, leaving you a screaming, shaking mess in Connor’s arms. You vaguely hear him shouting out your own name, bottoming out inside you and staying there as his orgasm passes.

Eventually, he turns you both over on the bed, leaving you lying on top of him as you both try to recover from that experience. His hand gently strokes through your hair, removing some of it from your face and you know that the normal Connor is back in control now.

It’s peaceful for a while then, the afterglow of sex surrounding you and leaving the both of you in a comforting silence. Your breaths are the only things that can be heard and you feel your eyes drooping, pulling you into a deep sleep…

Or a least they were until you saw Connor moving his fingers up to his mouth, licking your release off of them.

“What are you doing?” You ask laughing, seeming him concentrate very clearly on your taste.

“Y/N have you been eating large quantities of fruit in the past few weeks. I can detect a very strong amount of it, specifically pineapple”

Yep, the normal Connor is definitely back.

\------


	4. Part 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain sexy times from the pov of Connor, with a surprise reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this by the pool… I looked really suspicious when people walked past and I hid my writing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Hello Amanda”

“Connor. Will you walk with me?”

As they begin to wander through the garden, Amanda asks “How is your investigation going? Y/N isn’t distracting you too much?”

Immediately, thoughts of your sexual encounters together enter Connor’s mind and he finds himself unable to give Amanda a straightforward answer.

“I have been spending lots of time with Y/N in these past few weeks but I assure you, the investigation is still my main priority”

Amanda is sceptical. She glances up at him and sees that he does appear distracted even now, looking off into the distance with an indescribable look in his eyes. She can’t help herself when she asks “What exactly have you been doing with her? You seem… different than usual”

His breath catches in his throat and he stumbles before replying “Uh, we’ve just been doing normal couple activities. I’m still getting used to being with her”

“I know that Connor, but ‘activities’ vary over a wide range of things. What specifically?”

Before he can try to think of a way to escape from what Amanda obviously knows, his legs buckle and he grabs onto her to stop himself from falling.

“Connor, what on earth is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, I just-” his legs buckle again and he grips onto Amanda even harder.

“Connor! Is there something wrong with your wiring?”

He can’t answer. Increasing quickly, his breath starts to pick up and gentle moans start to leave his mouth. When he tries to answer her again, his whole body bucks and falls towards the floor. However before he can reach it, he quickly exits his mind palace and back in the real world, sees you between his legs sucking his shaft.

Connor completely forgets about everything but the pleasure you’re giving him. When he sees you rising up to breathe, his hands shoot down to grab your head and keep you going, unable to let the amazing pleasure he’s feeling escape from his grasp.

“Don’t stop Y/N. Keep going!”

And you do, making Connor lose control even more as you take him deeper and faster. Eventually he gets too addicted to the feeling and begins thrusting into your mouth himself. He loses it completely when you manage to lick and suck him at the same time, picking you up and throwing you on the bed.

He rips off the babydoll he didn’t even realise you were wearing and does the same to his own clothes. Once you’re both naked, he quickly thrusts into you, relentless and unstoppable. At this moment he feels powerful and teases you for it, loving your desperate, mindless reactions.

As he continues, he uses all he knows to give you the most pleasure while taking his own at the same time. Touching and grinding against all of your most sensitive spots, he nearly reaches his own end when you beg him to let you reach your own orgasm. But he holds back, slipping his hand between your bodies to rub your clit until you go weightless in his arms, your pleasure overtaking you. He follows, groaning out as he feels you squeezing his shaft.

While you both sit there recovering after, Connor can’t help himself, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick your release off.

“Y/N have you been eating large quantities of fruit in the past few weeks? I can detect a very strong amount of it, specifically pineapple”

He likes that taste…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut isn’t up to par, but I really wanted to write about Amanda’s reaction. If you want the real good stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) look at the real part 3.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you and Connor have been doing ‘The Devil’s Tango’ for a few months now, you’ve noticed something recently that seems too insane to be true. It’s time for you to see if it’s actually possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to write another part of BATB for my first fanfic back after being away for so long. You guys really love this series and it’s one of my favourites too. Every since finishing part 3.5, I always wanted to add more as there’s definitely more ideas to be told with Connor and his innocense. I feel like this might be the last one, but who knows, I might write more in the future…

What. The. Fuck! 

This is actually happening. The stick in your hands confirms it- you’re pregnant. For the past two months, you’d noticed that you’d missed a few periods, nearly every morning waking up with a trip to the bathroom to throw up and your tiredness had been getting worse everyday too. You’d had initial ideas that it might just be stress or your irregular cycle making you feel ill, but eventually you had to come to the absolutely insane idea that you may actually be pregnant with Connor’s baby. 

You’d tried to put off taking a test because your mind refused to believe this could be happening. Not that you don’t want a kid, you’d love to have little versions of Connor and yourself running around. But you want kids much further in the future. And also, there’s the teeny tiny odd question of how the hell this has happened! You’re human. Connor is an android. For this exact reason, the two of you haven’t been bothering with protection with all the sex you’ve been having, as you’re both clean and your boyfriend is infertile- or so you thought. 

You don’t even know how he’s going to react to this. Will he be happy or sad? And how is everyone else going to react? Yourself and Connor have only been dating for over a year, so it’s much too soon to be having children. You take in a deep breath, sighing as you move your hands down to your stomach.

“I don’t know how you got in there little Floobie, but here you are. God, I hope your Daddy is gonna be okay with this”.

You walk into the living room to see Connor seated on the couch trying to complete one of his puzzles, the stick containing the proof of your future feeling like a burning weight in your sweaty palm as you approach him. 

“Connor? I- I uh- I have something I need to show you” You announce, breaking him from his deep concentration as he stares at the pieces in his hand.

“Y/N? Is everything alright? You look really pale and I can detect your temperature rising rapidly”.

You let out a short laugh, walking forward to rest your free hand on his arm as you take a seat beside him. “I’m fine Connor, I’m just a little nervous. I’ve just found out some big news”. He opens his mouth to question you, but your worried look has him stopping short. Instead of telling him, you decide to instead place the test in his hand so he can see it for himself.

As you move to do so, a million thoughts race through Connor’s mind. Are you sick? Are you leaving him? Are you finally gonna get a dog and you’re putting a collar in his hand? With trepidation, he opens his palm as your closed hand begins to open, his eyes flickering quickly as he tries to figure out what you’re about to give him. When the light weight of the stick falls into his hand, his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and he tilts his head slightly to the side. You hold your breath as he brings the test closer to his face, his face tilting (nearly touching his shoulder now) as he inspects it. 

You wait for a reaction, a smile or a frown, anything. But he just continues to look at it. You begin to fear the worse when he finally looks up at you and-

“It’s not working”.

You copy his earlier movement as your own head now turns in confusion, looking at Connor’s oddly very calm face. 

“What-what do you mean? I just used it. I just used three of them actually to make sure it was right”.

“So you are ill then? Y/N, darling, you should have just come to me, you didn’t need to waste your money buying these things. I am quite advanced with this sort of health observation, thanks to Cyberlife, but you already know that. Which is why I don’t understand why you’d-”.

“Wait, hold on Connor, what do you think this actually is” You ask, incredulously.

“Um… A thermometer. As I said darling, it’s quite easy for me to simply look at you and take an accurate reading of your temperature, in fact I’ve noticed recently-”.

“Connor I’m pregnant”. 

He stops for just a moment. Then…

“Oh yes, I already know. Like I was saying, I’ve noticed recently that your bodily readings have been different than usual these past few months and on more than one occasion, I have detected that you’ve been sick in the mornings and hid it from me. I was getting so worried that I just decided to do a full body scan while you were sleeping one night and that’s when I realised there was new life growing inside you”.

“Connor… I-I… You… You knew I was pregnant?! W- why didn’t you tell me?”.

“I thought you already knew? Because of your periods? When a woman discontinues having a monthly release of blood, is it clear to see that she’s pregnant with new life. That and you haven’t been buying any new sanitary products or telling me to go out on calorie hauls everytime you go through that specific time”.

You breathe a deep sigh, of both relief and shock. In fairness, you probably should have realised Connor would have been able to sense you were pregnant- he is the most advanced detective android there is. You guess that your disbelieving of the possibility of this happening also overlooked the fact that your boyfriend is a robot genius.

“If you already thought I was pregnant, did you not question why I hadn’t told you?”

He looks away sheepishly, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I thought this was something that women just deal with on their own, the male doesn’t really do much in most cases of animals. The female is the one who cares for the baby with her body, the male is just there to protect and keep them both safe. So I thought it was just a way for you to keep ‘the bun in the oven’ to make sure you’re looking after it okay”. 

You blink. You blink again. Then you let out a small laugh and bury your face in your hands shaking your head. That has to be the weirdest thing to come out of your boyfriend’s mouth, even after everything he’s said these past few months. When you look back up at Connor again, you see him looking at you, head titled again and you let out another laugh, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. 

“Oh Connor… We’re not animals, even though we do act like them sometimes, especially rabbits,” You let out another small laugh, while Connor smiles nodding in agreement “, Couples bring their babies into the world together, supporting each other. Granted the woman does do pretty much all of the work, but the man doesn’t just ‘protect’ and keep them safe, though it is appreciated. They help keep the mother healthy, comfortable, relaxed, loved- like you will right? You do want this baby don’t you Connor?”

“Of course, this is what I’ve wanted since we first made love”.

“Wait… what?”.

“Well, ever since you told me that sex is primarliy to create new life, I have been questioning Cyberlife about installing a new function within me to make me fertile. Though I have been quite enjoying our love making, I still haven’t been able to get the thought out of my head that we haven’t been doing it properly. So thankfully, Cyberlife agreed, on the grounds that it will be a good step in the right direction of progressing human-android relations”.

“So when did you become fertile?”.

“About half a year ago, maybe more”.

“Jesus, Connor, we’ve been having so much sex, it’ll be a wonder if I’m not pregant with twins”.

“I know, I’m surprised it took that long for you to become pregnant. And, statistically speaking, twins are only 3-4 out of every 1000 births, and there are many contributing factors. Sex can contribute to some extent, but it in our case it seems to have helped massively. Just last night, I did a scan again and saw that there are in fact two life forms inside you- how did you know darling?”

“Only 3-4 out of every 1000 births, eh? Well, that’s- WAIT WHAT?!?”

———————

“What the fuck?! Twins” Hank utters as he places his half eaten burger down on his arm rest. 

To be honest, it probably wasn’t the best idea for you and Connor to tell him that you’re having two children at this specific moment in time, eating the food that you had brought him for dinner to help ease this situation. The smarter thing to do would have been to tell him before, then give him the burger and drink from his favourite takeaway to calm him down. But as you sit there next to Connor with guilty smiles on your faces as you look at a horrified Hank who looks like he’s gonna be sick, you definitely know you should have told him sooner. 

“Wait, wait, wait, how is this even possible?! You’re an android and Y/N’s human, how does that work?”

You begrudgingly reply “It’s a long story”.

Connor however has no shame and immediately launches into re-telling the story of how you two began having sex. You have no power to stop him as you know this story is getting told no matter what because he is Connor afterall, so you simply sit back and stare down at your wine glass in embarrassment, feeling like you’ve been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. 

Every once in a while, you’ll look up and see Hank growing progressively more green as your boyfriend retells how he first asked about sex and then anal, and then your many different sexual escapades including the one where he was in a meeting with Amanada, and then finally how you got pregant. Connor, still as innocent as ever, goes into great, unneeded detail not realising that this isn’t something he should really be telling his dad. Even Sumo looks sick, paws nearly over his ears as he lays at your feet. 

Finally after some time to reflect on what has just been said to him, Hank, looking equivalent to a cucumber in colour and looking faint, mumbles “So you two rabbits have been doing it everywhere huh?”.

As Connor happily nods in response, you sit in shame, taking a much needed gulp of wine, then another as Hank takes a big sip of his own drink.

“We even did it on your desk.

Wine. Soda. Everywhere. Again.

*Sigh*

—————–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realise a year later that I wrote the reader to be drinking alcohol during this… while she’s pregnant. Don’t drink if you’re pregnant fellas, my dumbass forgot that 😌

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all have enjoyed! <3


End file.
